Garrett
Garrett was a Starfleet security officer from at least 2367 to 2372. History Childhood Garrett's parents were both Starfleet officers, assigned to Starbase 125 near the Romulan Neutral Zone sometime in her childhood. Prior to their living on Starbase 125, the three of them were exposed to some sort of subspace radiation, leading to a slight alteration of their DNA. Garrett woke up one night to find a strange blue glowing disappearing from the room, and ever since that night, she claimed she was excellent with numbers, being able to, at least, divide large and complex numbers in her head quite quickly. :We assume this was the M'Tar altering her DNA over more than one period of time. In addition, we assume Garrett and her parents were aboard a starship when they were exposed to subspace radiation. Starfleet History 2367 In early 2367, Garrett was part of the away team led by Captain John Greene to the alien ship at Wolf 359. A few weeks later, she was a part of the undercover away team to Enika on Goffan III to determine if the Jenchum Suzerainty were developing a subspace weapon. Later that same year, Garrett was still aboard the Prospect when they received a distress call. Investigating it, the crew discovered the had not exploded in 2364 but jumped to warp and survived. She held the rank of ensign at the time. As a part of the away team to the Artemis, Garrett was Counselor Daniel Radke's escort. They attempted to locate bodies, arriving at what was left of the stellar cartography department in the process, but were instead altered by the M'Tar. During this encounter, Garrett was transformed into the Link, altered to translate the M'Tar language into something humans could understand, and Radke, as the Liaison, attempted to assist the M'Tar take control of the Federation. A battle with undercover Na'arbi agent Hahn Jun-Seok spoiled that plan. Hahn severed Radke and Garrett from M'Tar control and transported them back to the Prospect before the Artemis exploded, dragging him and the two M'Tar into the M'Tar Domain, sealing the portal between the two dimensions. "White Flag" By 2372, Garrett held the rank of lieutenant. She was heading back to her quarters when the Treaty Killers beamed aboard her ship, killing her in a ritual. Her death led Captain Liam de Gaillimhe to take the to protect Daniel Radke aboard the . Garrett's death was devastating to Radke, as their experience with the M'Tar brought them close, and he felt guilty about not writing to her more often. Notes * Garrett's first name was never established; neither was the name of the ship she was slaughtered on. * Garrett originally was intended to be male and the son of Captain , although this was dropped. * Garrett said in "Lady Lazarus" that she always had a knack for numbers and Anne Lansing proved this by having her divide two astronomically difficult numbers, which she did quicker than a tricorder. This indicates she was altered by the M'Tar. Incidentally, Lansing tried to recruit her to the ship's sciences division. Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:M'Tar Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles characters Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056) personnel